Forced
by Zuhara-33
Summary: Olivia Davis had to learn some day that not everything goes according to plan. Somethings are forced, some just happen and some are coincidental. T for a LOT of swearing and blood...a LOT of blood. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A Decision

(Olivia's POV)

Ever met somebody whose been kicked down, forced to fight for your own survival? Ever met somebody who's had everything taken away from her and she couldn't do anything about it? If you haven't, you haven't met me, Olivia Davis.

Yup, that's me, lying on the concrete floor covered in my own blood and motionless. My red hair was hacked short during another fight and the skin around my green eyes was swollen only to shrink back down due to my healing mutation. My tight jeans had several tears and were faded due to many washes, my blouse's buttons were torn off and the white wife-beater had blood stains that never came out like in the rest of my clothes. When ever I refused to fight in the mutant cage-fight, I was beaten horribly … but I wasn't dead yet. The big muscle-man standing over me raised his arms in triumph as the audience roared with cheers. He turned away from me with small rocks being thrown at me from the people that bet on me from the high bleachers. Not many stones were thrown.

Just as the man was distracted by the attention they gave him, a low growl ruptured from my throat and I lunged at him. Daggers sprouted of my wrists and I gripped the handles and the two stabbed into the giant's sides. A scream sounded but I couldn't hear it, the adrenaline was pumping harder and the blood pounded loudly in my ears. He whirled around, trying to backhand me but I ducked it and jumped back.

My palms thrusted forward, ninja stars shooting out of the scarred skin of my forearms. As a reflex, he held his arms up to protect his torso and face. With one arm still throwing the stars, the other sprouted a sword. The man noticed I stopped attacking so he lowered his arms. Big mistake. The next thing he knew, his head rolled across the floor and stopped to see his decapitated body collapse to the ground, blood showering me from the half-neck.

Then, everything went silent. The crowd was dead quiet until one man stood in the audience and clapped slowly. It was a man with gray hair, a military uniform and a smirk on his face. It was deadly Stryker. Seeing the man again brought a look of hatred and disgust to my face as I stuck the sword into the cadaver lying by my feet. The thick, metal door opened so I could leave and another would open after mine closed so humans would clean up my mess.

I was hosed down with ice-cold water with no clothes to get the blood left over. Since I couldn't cross the red line not far from me and the metal collar around my neck would shock me if I attacked, all I could do was get dressed with new rags and go back to my cage.

Now, I'm not to give away all of my secrets now and my whole back-story early so you're going to have to wait for the juicy bits later.

Anyway, Stryker soon strolled up to my cage and before he had a chance to talk, I spoke.

"Fuck off; I'm not interested in listening to another human's lies." I spat.

"Olivia, why do you always insist that every human lies to you?" he asked.

I scoffed, "You're standing in my reason. The only way I got in this hell-hole was by a god damn human telling me that he was hurt and needed help."

"Can we turn down the language?" he asked.

Scowling, I turned away and gazed out the small window that couldn't open. God, I wanted to be out there, see the sun again. Being in the dark place where everyday was a bloodbath had my tan skin turn pale.

He sighed, "Olivia, where I'm going to take you, you'd be around your own kind and you can be free."

In the distance, I could hear the audience chant my name for an encore. My boss, Joe Hark, called me and said I was going to fight again. Then, Peppy was the first to enter the ring to show who I was going to deal with. A smirk grew on my face; Peppy was a male midget with an explosive anger and power to duplicate. I've seen him fight once and it inspired me to become a better fighter so now was very important to me.

"I'll give you an answer after this match." I told the older man before a man used a long cattle prod to force me out of my cell.

So far, I had sixty-three kills but somehow, Joe happened to capture more mutants and met hot-heads that paid him so then they could fight, like the body-builder I just killed. When I stepped into the ring, every sound was droned out of my ears so all I heard was my blood already pumping. Peppy spat insults at me, not only because we were about to fight, he despised women of all kinds.

"Yeah, bitch, you gonna die!" the small man acted like a rabid dog on a chain, waiting to unleash his power.

I just stood there, silent and emotionless until the bell rung. The small brunette with brown eyes and a red face charged at me, duplicating into seven of clones. As if on instinct, daggers grew out from my wrist and I slashed at them, three dead. Then, one of them kicked one of the blades out of my hand so another one could catch it. The one that wasn't a clone jumped onto my back and attempted to strangle me as the clone of Peppy plunged the dagger into my chest.

Pain shot through my body greatly, causing a scream to tear its way through my throat. Suddenly, my body reacted in the worst way. Different varieties of blades shot out of my body horizontally so the audience wouldn't get hit, just the walls and Peppy's clones. Blood sprayed out of the clones' bodies from impaling and slices from weapons that nearly missed them. Every day was a bloodbath but this…this was horrific and gruesome! The dead Peppy fell off my back, every inch of his front was impaled and bloody.

Some in the audience became so horrified that they vomited while others roared with cheers. Breathing heavily, all in my sight spun and blurred until I finally collapsed on to my side, unconscious. When ever that happened, my powers would have been over worked and all of my organs, along with my brain, would shut down for a moment.

(Dream)

I stood in the cold utter black, alone as I glanced around, hearing soft sniffling. It took me a while to realize that I was the one crying. I called out all the names I knew, even the ones of my family. Then, I saw a bright, white light and I knew exactly what it was. Freedom. I was in disbelief but I still bolted towards it with never-ending energy.

"Freak-show!" a teenage boy called.

"You're a monster!" I could hear a woman screech.

"I want my mommy!" a little girl cried.

I could hear all of the voices from my past as I approached the light, tears running down my cheeks turning red.

"I wish you'd die!" the voices began to fade away as I reached the light.

Suddenly, chains were thrown around my ankles and meat hooks stabbed into my thighs, pulling me back. My upper body was thrown to the ground my fingers frantically searching for something to hold on to, to help me pull back but I found nothing. I was dragged into the darkness, forever gone.

(Reality)

I sat up, gasping and trembling until I realized where I was. It's been years since I've been in a hospital. My hands were strapped down at my sides and there was another strap across my thin stomach. I tried using my powers but they wouldn't work for some reason.

"The bracelet you're hearing cancels out your power to generate blade from your body." Stryker walked into the room from the hall with a black man behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"Who's he?" I quickly asked, paranoid.

"John Wraith, nice to meet ya, Ollie-girl" the man with the cowboy hat smiled warmly.

"One of your team?" I asked towards Stryker.

"Yes, John is a teleported, I brought him here so you would know that not everyone are like the ones who kidnapped you." he stated.

"I already know that, it's just humans I don't trust." I sighed, thinking this just wasn't getting through his thick skull.

"Well, you can trust the team-"

"But just don't expect them to be all happy-daisies, Victor can be an ass" John interrupted Stryker.

I thought for a moment before sighing, "What the hell…I've have nothing more to lose other than my own life." I gave in and decided to join.

Stryker gave a pleasant yet douche bag smile before un-strapping me, "But before you can officially join, you need to have a physical."

Then, a woman screamed in the hallway! I jumped off the bed and dashed towards the door. In the hallway, a woman laid dead on the white tiled floor in a pool of blood. A man with short brown hair, dark eyes, cargo pants and a bloody jacket stood over her with a sword in his hand. Immediately, I thought he was one of Joe's guys so I grew Sais out of my arms and held the handles tightly.

Seeing me, he swung his blade and withdrew a hidden sword from his back, under the jacket. I caught it in the sai in my right hand and turned it so the dull side of his sword would be trapped against my hip. I was about to slit his throat with the other sai when I noticed his other sword slightly biting into the skin of my neck.

"Ah, I see you've met one of our own, Olivia, this is Wade. Wade, this is Olivia, a new member." Stryker introduced calmly.

"Oh, shit, Wade! Why the hell did you kill her?" John exclaimed when he saw the deceased nurse.

We ignored them and just glared at each other, "How many did you kill?" I hissed.

"Here or all in total?" was all he responded with.

"All" I replied.

"'Bout 120 something" he smirked as we didn't bother lowering our weapons.

"Seventy if you include clones" I pressed my sai against his neck. "I suggest you put away your swords before I make it seventy-one" I threatened.

He gave a low chuckle before sheathing them behind his back and adjusting the hoodie to conceal the handles. I threw the sais into the tiled floor, the handles sticking in the air. Quickly, I grabbed his hand and gripped it hard.

"Nice to nearly kill you, Wade" I smirked.

Squeezing back with bruising force, he said "Back at 'cha, Olivia" he smiled.

**(Then their fates were entwined like thread among fabric. Did you enjoy the first chapter? Hate it, love it, fave it, what ever, it will still be here! PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	2. First Day

(Olivia's POV)

I stood in the kitchen of Stryker's base in baggy clothes I had to borrow from Wade since the rags I wore were thrown out at the hospital and I was left with a hospital gown. I wore a blue T-shirt that had the collar fall a little bellow my collar bones, the smallest pair of jeans he had that were still baggy on me, a belt with new notches for the buckle due to my thin stature and nothing for my feet. I had so many calluses on the bottom that I didn't need shoes.

The base reminded me of a school for some reason. The bedrooms were as big as classrooms with a few windows, there was a large kitchen, the living room looked like a bar with a big flat-screen TV, there was a gym, a pool, a garden and the whole place was surround by forest with one road leading out. It looked like a one-floored mansion.

Anyway, I stood in the kitchen, staring at the others when I realized that I was the only woman there. It was awkward silence until a certain loud mouth spoke again.

"Well, let's-" Wade was interrupted.

"_You're_ the new member?" a Korean man stood near the corner on the other side of the kitchen. "A _woman?_"

I growled, "Like it or not, I'm here" I tried to stop my habit of swearing.

"Let's get started with introductions, cutie." I hated the nick-name Wade gave me. "You already know I'm Wade Wilson, the swords-man." He walking over to me and secretly grabbed my butt.

I let out a squeak and elbowed him hard in the stomach, "Touch me again and I'll cut you, bitch" I threatened loudly, kicking the man between his legs so he'd fall down, groaning.

"Feisty" the one with a furry face and claws smirked at me.

"Olivia Davis is the name, not cutie. I tend to be a little cut-throat, both literal and metaphorically." I held my forearm out to the others so they could see a kunai knife pierce my skin from underneath before pushing the rest of it's self out.

"Victor Creed, mass murderer and monster" the one that called me feisty introduced himself.

"Huh, someone I can relate to" I smirked back, leaning against the wall behind me with the kunai spinning in my fingers.

"Zero" the Korean man stepped forward.

"What did you just call me?" I glared and stopped spinning the weapon, gripping the handle.

"That's his name" Wade groaned, on the floor and still holding his crotch.

"I'm the guns-man" _Zero _nodded, his arms crossed over his chest as well.

Apparently, he didn't approve of a woman on the team.

"Fred Dukes, nice to meet you little lady" the large muscled man with blonde hair introduced himself, his mutation was obvious.

"My name's Christopher Bradley, I'm a techno-path" the shortest one of the men that was about my height smiled at me, the light above us growing brighter then flickering.

"What about you, wild-man?" I asked the one with brown hair and hazel eyes standing next to Victor.

"Name's Logan Howlett" he nodded in my direction.

"Men, report to the roof for you mission." Stryker said over the intercom before Logan could tell me what his mutation was.

The others walked out of the kitchen as I followed behind, ignoring the fact he mostly asked for the men. When we went up to the flat roof, I saw a landing pad under the large, black jet. Stryker stood near the opening of the jet, greeting us.

"Hello, gentlemen" he smiled until I loudly cleared my throat. "Oh, Olivia, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I was hiding behind Godzilla over here" I pointed my thumb at Fred.

"I need you to stay here" his words made me frown and Zero smiled.

"Why can't I come? I could take notes or something so I won't screw up my first mission." I argued.

"I'm sorry but this is a very dangerous mission and we can't afford to lose the newest member just yet. You haven't even trained yet with the others yet."

"But I've been fighting and for years in that hell-hole because that bastard, Joe Hark, always wanted to entertain other fucking humans with the cost of mutant lives!" I snapped, not even caring about the swearing. "You're practically saying I'm not a good enough fighter!"

"That's not the training I meant!" he finally rose his voice before clearing his throat and taking a deep breath. "You're bull-headed, stubborn, and so bent on revenge that you can not see what battle you're rushing into."

"Oh what the fuck ever! If you're _so _smart, tell me what the hell I'm _rushing _into!" I nearly screamed as I walked towards him until John's hand grabbed my wrist.

The man gave me a look saying "Don't do this, Ollie-girl, you'll just regret it" but I just snatched my arm back.

"Get the fuck off, Wraith!" I barked, jabbing my finger into the old man's chest. "You know what? Fuck you, Stryker! I have half a mind to beat the shit out of you and-" my rampage stopped when something small and sharp hit my neck.

My hand flew up to it, feeling a dart in my neck, "What the hell?"

Then, my vision blurred as I stumbled to regain my swaying balance. The next thing I knew, I fell to the ground on my back, seeing Zero pointing his gun at me. Before it all went black, I only had one thought: Bastard.

(Dream)

"Ollie, Faith, hurry!" he called back to us.

"We're coming, Sal!" Faith called.

I breathed hard, grasping the girl's hand as if my life depended on it when it was really all of ours. We ran through the woods as the sounds of guns firing echoed in the background. By then, I was sure that our parents couldn't stall the men anymore.

"Come on, Faith, just a little farther" I panted until another gunshot rang out and she tripped. "Faith, come-"

My eyes widened in horror at the sight of the quivering redhead on the ground. There was a bullet in her stomach and she bleeding horribly. I fell to my knees at her side, my hands covering the wound and applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

Her trembling hand gripping my arm with bruising force, "O-Olivia, I-I don't w-want to d-die" she stammered, the pain overwhelming her.

"You're not going to die, Faith, I won't let you" tears overflowed from my eyes, nearly blinding me.

Slowly, her grip eased on my arm and her eyelids fluttered. She was dying.

"No, stay awake, please, I can't lose you" I cried.

I could tell she was straining, fighting for life but she was losing. I already had my healing ability so harshly sunk my teeth into my arm hard enough to draw blood. Before it had a chance to heal, I let the blood drip into her wound. Too late. She pulse had stopped, eyes closed and her hand fell from my arm, limp.

At that moment, I felt something else die inside me, something I've been able to maintain for as long as I could remember and always had with me. Sanity. I let out a mournful scream before charging back to the farm. The last thing I remembered was the sound of people shrieking in agony and blood covering my body.

(Reality)

I shot straight up in a bed, screaming on the top of my lungs, blades springing from my body at the dull walls. Kunai, ninja stars, butcher knives, swords, maces, daggers and just about every sharp weapon decorated the walls. Quickly, the hundreds of exit wounds closed and blood soaked my body, my blood.

The door swung open, "What's happened? Are you okay?" Wade had his swords drawn.

I panted hard, my heart racing as the man gazed around, confused. The room was damaged greatly except for the bed and the windows. A minute passed before I threw the pillow at him and shouted at him to get out. He swiftly shut the door before I would have started throwing knives. I waited for about two minutes before, for the first time in years, breaking down into tears.

I curled up on the bed, my knees pulled close to my chest and sobbed. The sadness filled me to the brim and tied the tightest knot in my chest, too stubborn to loosen even a little. The salty tears dripped onto the sheets, wetting it.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Faith" I whimpered, trembling.

**(Who really is Faith? Why does only her death that cause Olivia to go insane and cry? Will the others find out? Who knows!)**


	3. Confession

(Wade's POV)

I sat in the kitchen, thinking in silence for once. I thought back to yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_I barged into Olivia's room when I heard her screaming terribly. My swords unsheathed to attack what ever might have gotten in and attacked her but when I opened the door, she was alone. I glanced around the room, gazing the different varieties of weapons she was able to generate from her body. I looked over to the young woman on the bed, spattered in red with tears in her clothes._

_My face had a red tint when I realized how much the rips were showing. Angry, she chucked her pillow at me, it gently hitting my shoulder before I closed the door._

"_What the hell?" I said under my breath._

_I stood there for a minute, trying to mentally explain what just happened until I heard something soft; a gasp, a whimper and a sniffle. I pressed my ear to the door, listening…just listening to quiet sobs and another whimper. It was a little garbled but understandable._

"_Oh, God, I'm sorry, Faith" was what she said with her voice breaking._

_Wow, I guess even a tough bitch like her could cry too. I felt a strong urge to walk back in to hold her for some reason. Letting out a soft sigh, I walked away. What the hell is wrong with me today?_

_-End of flashback-_

"Hey, Wade, how's the baby-sitting going?" Chris walked in with a bottle of vodka from his liquor cabinet.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission" I asked.

"Zero wanted to fly the jet instead, I've been here all yesterday, you didn't even notice me? Also, I thought Olivia might want a less annoying company even if she is a little mean." he explained.

"Forget it, that bitch will never come out of her room." I gently shook my head and he spit out his drink and looked in my direction with wide eyes.

"Oh, so now I'm a bitch?" I could feel my muscles tighten and lock up at the sound of Olivia's voice just behind me. "Yeah, well, I don't blame ya."

"Uh, h-hi, Olivia" Chris stammered a little.

I turned to her, seeing the bright red rings around her eyes; she was definitely crying all night. She lurked towards the fridge and looked inside for a minute before closing it.

"Do you guys have any beer?" was the first thing she asked.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to go shopping." Chris headed out.

"I'm going with" I jumped out of my seat, just wanting to get out of there.

The two of us walked quickly out to the garage, picking to go with the truck since it was to closest one. Speeding out of the drive-way, I gave out a relived sigh. I knew women were weird but I was even starting to question her sexuality! At first, I thought she was just plain bitter and mean since she was forced to kill. But now, I'm starting to think she's some kind of butch, lesbian bitch.

Soon, we slowed down at a red light and then I just remembered something, "Hey, Chris, do you have your money on you?" I asked.

"Don't you?" he asked and went back to drunkly kissing the half-empty bottle of alcohol before I cursed out loudly.

We had to turn around since he disagreed on shoplifting, party-pooper. I was forced to enter the new dragon's lair to rescue my wallet. I dashed in, careful not to be seen as I ran into my room but only to crash into a certain redhead. She tried to regain her balance by clinging to me but I still fell back.

I glanced up at her, my face flushing deep red. Her hair was wet with water drops sliding down her shoulders but what mostly caught my attention was the fact that the only thing she was wearing was a _towel!_ The second thing that caught my attention was the hundreds of scars she had on her body!

"Oh, my God, Wade! What the hell? I thought you were out with Chris" she jumped to her feet, holding the towel more securely.

Snapping out of my trance, I got up and asked "Why are you naked? Did you just randomly _jump _people like that?"

"I took a shower, dumb ass, and I _have _a towel" she growled.

It was silent for a second, "Where'd you get those scars?"

"My healing power isn't as strong as you think" she couldn't look at me.

It was awkward silence again until I broke it, "I heard you crying…yesterday."

"What? I wasn't crying" she instantly went defensive.

"Okay, if that's your saying" I went over to my dresser for my wallet and walked towards the door.

"Wait" her voice cracked as I came to a halt. "Have… … …have you ever heard of the mutant farm in Kansas?"

"The farm that got burned down ten years ago?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was thirteen at the time and…I was there" she started. "My parents, Jason and Darla Davis, built it so mutants could live there in peace, miles from civilization so they wouldn't be afraid to use there powers around others. I had a brother named Salvatore Davis…and a twin named Faith Davis." I could see her eyes starting to tear up.

"One day, men came and offered us a chance to use our powers to entertain humans. We said we didn't want to be like animals in a circus so…" she paused, fists clenched. "…they came back and fucking _killed _everyone. Salvatore, Faith and I tried to escape but she was shot. I thought I could save her by mixing my blood with hers but it was too late. She was dead and I just fucking _lost_ it!" her voice was breaking constantly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"The next thing I knew, I was covered in blood and I was standing over my brother's dead body. I had to bury the family I could never see again and the friends that treated me like family. Can you even _imagine _what if felt to cover your other half with dirt only to leave them behind? To kill your own brother and burry him next to your parents? It hurt. Then I had to get rid of the human bodies…I torched to farm to the ground. Then Joe Hark found out about it so he kidnapped me and forced me to slaughter men, women and sometimes even _children! _Remember when I told you I killed seventy people? It was really one hundred and three. I'm a _murderer_, Wade" she whimpered, her knees going weak.

At that moment, I thought over my options: be a cold bastard and leave or comfort someone who was a bitch to me because of all that's happened in her life? My choice was made quickly as she began to sink to the ground. I dropped my wallet and ran over to catch her. I held the slightly younger woman close to my chest, feeling her wet hair soak the shoulder of my black T-shirt.

"I'm a murderer" she whispered, sobbing against my shoulder.

At that point, I didn't care that she was half naked, hot and had her breasts pressed to my chest. I didn't care.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're not alone, Olivia" I stroked the back of her head, pointing out that almost all of us killed someone at one point.

A few minutes later, she fell asleep in my arms and my phone dinged to tell me I had a text. 'Where R U?' was texted from Chris. Considering the situation, I texted back 'Can't go, had accident with syrup bucket, taking shower. Sober up and go'. We actually did have a bucket of syrup since Fred kept accidentally crushing the smaller bottles.

'UR purty' he texted back. Yup, he's gone.

'On my way, DON'T DRIVE YET! ! ! ! ! ! ! !' I replied.

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I carried the redhead over to the bed and gently laid her down, placing her arms down next to her before tugging the blanket up to her chin. Seeing her sleeping peacefully caused me to get an urge to lie down next to her, to hold her, protect her from every fear and everyone who threatened this broken angel.

"Next time, I'll stay" I whispered, lightly pressing my lips to he forehead.

I left some folded clothes at the foot of the bed with a note and left to go to the store with Chrissy McDrunkers.

**(Ooh, she finally confessed her past! Will they fall in love? Will he confess his past as well? Will you review? I hope you tell me what you guys think about the story, please!)**


	4. Forgiven?

(Olivia's POV)

I woke up calmly for the first time and I could feel a warm blanket caress my body from my chin down. Slowly, a hand gently stroked my head, almost as if lovingly. It must have been Wade. His hand lifted and the back of his finger softly touch my cheek.

"I'm sorry" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. "I acted like such a bitch before and I couldn't trust anyone because of all that's happened at the farm. Can you forgive me?"

The hand turned over to caress my other cheek and turn my head in his direction. A pair of lips pressed against my forehead and a quiet voice whispered in a voice I dreaded to hear.

"You left us for dead, Olivia, why should I?" I knew that feminine voice.

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, whipping my head from side to side. I was alone in the room so was that a dream? I just sat there for a moment, thinking 'I didn't leave anyone for dead. Every one I left was already dead so there was no way she could be alive.'

Seeing a pile of folded clothes at the foot of the bed, I got dressed. The note that was left on top of it, I read it while bent over to pull on the baggy pants.

"Ollie, went to store with Chris, be back soon so get dressed. However, you're welcomed to stay naked. Wade" I read out loud, rolling my eyes at the end.

I buckled the belt tightly around my thin waist, let the grey wife-beater hang from my shoulders and exited the room. I was all alone in the base so I decided to go to the gym without getting something to eat. There was a roll of tape sitting on the blue mat under the punching bag. When I taped my knuckles, I couldn't help but think back hard to the past.

My fists launched at the bag as I kept my feet firmly planted on the ground, frustrated because I couldn't remember if I left anyone for dead. Wait, what if I miss-diagnosed one of the victims' deaths back at the farm? The thought of the farm, the flames and the thought of Joe Hark caused me to punch harder. I hit the firm bag harder and harder until the momentum my arms were giving off pounded it back. Unfortunately, the chain holding it up didn't break so the hard bag just swung around and knocked me off my feet.

I stumbled back to regain my balance the only I regained it was when I hit the concrete wall with my back. Standing there for a moment, I tried to hold down the anger. When finally surfaced and I whirled around, sending my fist flying into the wall, cracking it a little but pain shot up my arm like lightning.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed, barraging the wall until the tape wore thin and blood dripped from my bloody hands.

Finally, I stopped and had to catch my breath as my broken hands realigned themselves. The sound of panting, cracking and popping filled the air until a voice came.

"Damn, girl, are you okay?" it was John.

"I'm fine…just fucking dandy" I turned to him with a bitter face.

He looked worried, "I'm sorry" I sighed. "I'm just having a bad morning."

"It looks like you have a bad morning every day. Ollie, what's wrong?"

Then, an idea came to me, "Bad dreams, Wade's an ass, gotta go" I said quickly.

I ran through the halls to the living room, where the computer was and Googled 'Mutant farm of 2001'. Blogs came up saying 'good riddance', news and obituaries of everyone killed there. I clicked on the obits and counted the amounts of deaths twice. Wait, three mutants are missing!

'Out of twenty mutants, three have gone missing. One of the three, Olivia Davis, was never found so police declared her dead without an official cadaver. However, the other two cadavers have been stolen from the morgue in Kansas. The day after the day the two went missing, a robbery occurred in Tear & Stitch, a clothing store, at night. How this occurred without any sigh of forced entry, the police are still baffled to this day' it said in the news part.

"Oh no, oh God" I covered my mouth when I read the names of the two 'stolen' bodies.

"Lucy, we're home!" I could hear Chris' voice in the other room, obviously still drunk.

"Hey, Olivia, look what…what's wrong?" Wade walked in before I swiftly closed the page.

"Nothing, I just don't feel so good today" I lied.

"Oh, well, lookie what I got" he held out the red paper bags he had in his hands.

The bags were full of a different variety of women's clothes.

"Now, you won't have to borrow my clothes anymore." he smiled.

"Thanks a bunch, Wade, I…" I paused when I found something I was confused about.

I picked up lingerie and glanced up at him, "What the fuck is this?"

"Just a little something if you get lonely" he grinned.

"No, really, what is it?" I asked, holding it at different angles.

His grin got wider if that was even possible, "You really don't know?"

I shook my head and reached into the bag again, holding a small box, "What are…condo-" he snatched away the box before I could finish.

"Those are mine, you don't really need to know about them." he slightly blushed.

"How come you don't know about these things?" he asked.

"I was home schooled, actually more like farm-schooled. I was only in town for a short while but I was in the bad part, which is where I picked up the bitch-attitude and the swearing. Then Joe found me" I explained, forgetting that I left that out.

He nodded and handed me that bags, and told me to go change. I nodded back and headed off to my room, where the weapons were still stuck in the walls. Setting the bags down next to the bed, I picked out a long, flowing sundress. It was white with red flowers around the breasts and branches of flowers reaching up from the bottom. In my opinion, it was beautiful. I slipped it on and tried to tie it behind my neck but I couldn't get it right and my arms were getting tired.

I could here the door open and close behind me but I didn't turn around.

"Hey, can you tie this?" I asked.

Warm hands took it from mine and tied it nicely before I thanked him. His hand was on my shoulder and it felt so warm, so loving that I didn't dare push it away. Then, he just wrapped his arms around me from behind, embracing me. It's almost hard to explain what it felt like other than an angel's blanket.

"I've missed you, Ollie, we've both did but she won't admit it." that voice nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"I missed you both so much. Believe me, I didn't want to leave but I had to" I sniffled. "How did you two come back?"

"You're blood worked and she mixed it with mine from hers" was all he said.

I tried to turn around but he just slightly held me tighter, "I have to warn you, we look different…we aged."

"I don't care" I turned around and held him as tightly as I could.

I gripped the back of his white button-up as if I let him go…even for a second…I'd lose my only brother again. Gently, I felt him hold me back as his shirt absorbed the salty water falling from my eyes. I just still couldn't believe it. They were back…Salvatore and Faith Davis were alive again.

**(Awww, what a sweet family reunion! But, even if Sal's forgiven Olivia for killing him, will Faith forgive her for leaving her behind? Do they know what's happened to her after she left the farm? Will you review?)**

…

…

…

**(PS, if anyone notices that Olivia cries a lot, that's only because under all of her hardened hatred, her sensitive side is surfacing. She's going through unseen trials that are turning her into a better person.)**


	5. A Violent Family

**(Warning: Wade gets hit several times and kissed!)**

(Wade's POV)

I spotted Olivia down the hall in a pair of tight jeans and a copper-colored blouse. I grinned at her as her green eyes flickered in my direction.

"Hey, Ollie, you dyed your hair?" I asked, seeing small blonde stripes in her red hair.

"Oh, yeah, I was starting to get tired of boring old red" she smiled.

"I almost forgot" I stepped into the fridge to get two bottles of beer out of the fridge. "We got drinks, what do ya say?"

"I say 'I don't drink'" she shrugged.

"What are you talking about, earlier you asked if we had any so Chrissie McDrunkie and I had to go to the store. It took forever because the old lady in front of us bought practically half the damn store! Then I had to drive back because when Chris finally sobered up, he had a hang-over and got drunk again." I gave her a strange look.

"I'm just not exactly in the mood for it…" she paused, stepping forward. "…but what I am in the mood for is…" seductively, she had her hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder as her body pressed against mine. "…you."

I could see the glimmer of the lip gloss on her lips and that's when I came to a realization. In a flash, I slammed her against the wall with my pocketknife to her neck.

"Wade, what are you doing?" she cried.

"Where's the real Olivia?" I growled.

"You're crazy!"

"Where is she?"

"Wade, I'm Olivia!" she yelled, scared.

"Come on, we both know that's not true." I explained. The blade bit into the skin with blood leaking out, "Where the fuck is she?" I yelled.

"Wade!" my eyes widened before whipping my head to the side, seeing the bare-footed girl standing not far from me in a sundress.

"Ollie, what the-" I was cut off when she walked forward and threw her fist into my face!

She ended up hitting me so hard, I fell back on the floor. When I looked back up at the two, she slapped the other redhead.

"Keep your damn hands off that sleazy bastard!" she yelled at the woman.

"Aw, come on, Ollie, I finally come back and you're such a poor-sport." the woman smirked.

The redhead squinted at the smirking one, "F-Faith, is that you?"

"Wow, it takes him a minute to figure out I'm not you and you take longer to recognize me." she shifted her weight as Olivia threw her arms around the woman, hugging her.

"Wait, can someone please explain what the hell's happening?" I asked, standing up as _Faith _pushed her away.

"That's Faith Davis, Olivia's twin sister. We came back to life after being killed at the farm ten years ago because of Olivia's blood. Name's Salvatore Davis, nice to finally meet you, Mr. Wilson." a brunette man walked in and gave me a small smile. He had green eyes as well but darker and more hazel.

"Wait, so did you two die because of her blood or did you come back because of it?" I asked.

"How retarded is he?" Faith asked her sister.

"I don't know, somewhere between hardcore retardo and brain-dead" she smiled for once. I don't know why but when I saw her smile, my heart felt warm.

"Oh, I just remembered" Faith turned to her sister and, even faster than I pulled the knife earlier, she punched her!

I watched as the young woman was launched off her feet and hitting her back on the edge of the table before falling onto the floor. I could tell that hurt by the way her mouth was wide open with nothing coming out and she trembling for a moment. Immediately, I ran over to the pained girl and put my hand on her lower arm. Soon, the pain melted away and the swelling that formed on her cheek deflated.

"What the fuck was that for!" she screamed, getting off the floor.

"You left us to die!" the twin screamed back.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! When I got shot, I fell and when I was down, you left!" the two got into each others' faces.

"Ladies, please-" I was interrupted when they simultaneously tilted their upper bodies to raise their feet to high-kick me in the face. For short-ish twins, they could lift their legs high.

In short, they uppercut me with their feet and I fell back, ow.

"Try not to intrefere, Wilson, they'll get tired sooner of later." Salvatore leaned against the wall to enjoy the show.

The next thing I knew, Olivia lifted up the coffee table as Faith held a chair. They were about to swing at each other when Fred randomly stepped in the way. The sound of wood snapping and shattering filled the room until he asked what was going on.

Salvatore explained everything as the rest of the team walked in but Chris just passed out on the kitchen table, convinced the breadbox was his lover. John, who kept his distance from the dangerous girls, asked if they could sit down and explain their own sides of the story. Olivia started with the mutant farm, said she tried to save her shot sister but she failed, went on a killing spree out of insanity and buried the others.

"You're such a liar, when we were running, I was shot and you just looked at me before running off. I don't know why Sal keeps saying she gave me her blood but I don't remember it at all. I bet you just came back when everyone was dead, tried and gave up. The next thing I know, I'm in a morgue. I mixed my blood with Sal's to see if he'd come back like I did." Faith explained her side of the story. "Then, what do ya know, my sister's gone missing. What happened and where'd you get all those scars?"

"Kidnapped, forced to fight for survival and was put through hell, how's death? I heard it's nice" I was surprised how Olivia said it like it was nothing.

"I don't know, maybe freaking peaceful! You pulled me out of Heaven, you left me so alone and scared that I had to bring back Sal. I did say I was sorry about that, right?" Faith glanced over at Salvatore, who was leaning against the wall.

He shrugged and left the room to poke the passed out Chris, "Is he dead?"

I couldn't help but laugh as Chris groaned and rolled off the table. When he fell on the floor, he stirred noisily, almost angrily with the lights growing brighter until they exploded and we were surrounded in darkness.

"Damn it, Chris, how an I going to beat the shit out of my sister if I can't see her?" I heard Olivia's voice.

Have they always this violent? Then, a fire lit in the darkness, in Salvatore's hand!

"You're a mutant?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Yeah, the whole family was." Faith spoke up, "I have super-speed now and Sal was always a pyro. Mom even had burns down _there _to prove it from his birth."

I shuddered at the thought of an old woman having sex with a burned vagina. Why I decided to imagine it just plainly baffled me.

"Okay, kiddies, how about we all go to bed because…it's two in the morning." I paused to yawn and look at my dim-lit, digital watch.

"But we don't have anymore guest rooms" Zero finally spoke up.

"Who's touching me?" Faith squeaked as I touched something soft.

"Hey, fuck off!" Olivia yelled as I felt something else soft in my hands.

"Huh, there actually is a difference" I spoke, realizing that their boobs were different sizes. "Relax, girls, I'm looking for the cabinet with extra light bulbs" I lied.

Then, Salvatore walked in with the fire glowing brighter so the girls could see me. Immediately, the two slapped me hard…eh, it was worth it. Their brother asked if they had any candles and luckily, we did. We had old-looking candle holders and about eight sticks so some of us had to share.

"I'll take the couch" Faith called.

"I'll stay in this guy's room" Sal pointed to Chris, "since he's oh-so comfortable on the floor."

The others walked off with their candles and I headed to my room until Salvatore followed me in. When I set my candle down on the nightstand, he put it down next to it and surprisingly, he slammed me against the wall. Like the light bulbs, the candles grew brighter as he held me by the collar.

"Listen, if you _ever _hurt my little sisters, even once…I'll burn you alive as slowly as I can so you can feel far, far more than your fair share of pain in life." he threatened.

To tell the truth, I didn't believe we would until I saw bright embers singe the part of my shirt that he was holding.

"Got it?" I could see the glare in his eyes by the extremely bright candle lights.

Now, he was scary, "Yeah, totally processed, no hurty" I panicked.

"Good…" the embers died in my shirt. "…and just so you know…" he paused and did the one thing I did NOT expect. He kissed me! "…You _are _the hottest guy here."

I was stunned as he headed out of my room, winking at me with a smirk. I wasn't sure if I should have been creeped out, flattered or say 'damn right, I'm hot!' Why the hell are they so violent and attracted to me except for Olivia, the only girl I want most?

**(Ha! I bet in the warning, you thought Olivia would kiss Wade! XD I wrote this whole chapter in 4 ½ hours! How do you guys like it?)**


	6. Bloody Lips

(Olivia's POV)

In the morning, I spent about an hour un-wedging the weapons from the walls of my bedroom, leaving them in the weapons arsenal in the training room. On the way, I spotted Salvatore and he looked extremely happy about something.

"Good morning, Olivia!" he grinned so much it was creepy.

"Uh, hi" it sounded more like a question as he walked away, humming.

What the hell? I knew he was gay but this wasn't his natural behavior. I went to see him again but he was busy playing Jenga with John, Wade, Fred and Chris. The tower was getting high and shaky by any sudden moments. Every time they moved or tapped a block, they had an expression like all would be lost if it collapsed.

"Sal, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"One minute, I wanna see who will make this fall" you could practically _see _the sweat running down his temple.

Getting an idea, I had the smallest blade I could generate fly at the tower, knocking it over. The blade was as thin as a needle and very short. The tower collapsed without anyone knowing it was my fault. The look of shock on his face made the urge of laughing so great, it was difficult to resist.

"Great, kitchen, now" I said in fragments.

Sal playfully groaned and followed me, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You're happy" was the first thing I said.

He glanced down, below his stomach to look at his pants and back at me, "No, I'm not."

"I didn't mean _that _kind, dude, I meant you're more cheery that usual." I explained.

"Well, a certain _someone _got lipsy on a certain hottie" he smirked.

I gave him a confused look, "…and another _someone _is confused."

"I kissed a really attractive person last night."

"Really, who?" I was intrigued.

"I'll give you a hint; he was playing Jenga and is sitting next to John."

It was hard to tell because Wade and Chris were sitting on both sides of John while Fred was on the floor. Then, it finally hit me.

"Oh my God, you-" my eyes were wide.

"Yep, from minute one, I wanted to grab hold of the boy and kiss him 'til he's dead!" Sal laughed.

"Was he drunk when you did it?"

"Nope, both of us were completely sober" he said proudly.

"Wow, who knew he was gay?" I asked rhetorically.

Later, I walked back into the living room and handed a condom to Chris, saying "Careful with Sal, he can get a little…rough."

I left the room, leaving the very confused man behind.

**(Lol, she thinks Salvatore kissed Chris!)**

…

(Faith's POV)

Early in the morning, some old guy named Stryker said we could stay. However, we could stay on one occasion, Sal and I would have to join his team of mutant fighters. At first, I was distracted by seeing Victor shirtless in the gym. Damn, that guy had some abs and he could definitely fill up a pair of cargo pants in a good way.

Excited, Sal just agreed to join without a second thought. When Sal played Jenga with the others, Zero and Victor were training me. Logan was there too but mostly to make sure the other two men didn't try anything funny. Especially since one of them was without a shirt, thank God.

I ran in super-speed in circle, careful not to accidentally go so fast that I would create a twister. Raising a gun, Zero fired six shots at me. Once I stopped, four out six bullets in my hand. When I was running and shot at, I cupped my hands around the bullets and slowed them down. The other two were in the wall with mats stuck to it. Then, I threw them at the targets on the other side of the gym, hitting around the bull's eye.

"Hmm" he scanned me with his eyes.

"Is that a good 'hmm' or a bad 'hmm'?" I asked in almost awkward silence.

He turned away to pick up the double barreled shot gun but before I could do my speed-circle, he fired! I could see the flash of fire from the barrel before there was a searing pain in my abdomen. For a second, I just stood there, trembling and staggering. Logan jumped to his feet and charged in our direction but Victor tackled him to the ground, trying to hold him down. Finally, I looked down at my stomach. Blood… thick, sticky, red blood soaked my shirt as it felt like the life was being drained from my being once again.

_Thud!_

I collapsed hard to my knees, pain shooting up from the patellas. Why did he just shoot me? My hands clutched my stomach, teeth clenched in agony.

_Crash!_

Just as I fell onto my front, Olivia walked in and the few weapons she was holding to deliver to the training room clattered on the ground. My head was turned to my right, watching her shock turn to rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed.

The redhead dashed at Zero, her arms up to fire blades but he quickly cocked the gun again and shot again. She was thrown back, blood streaming from her chest but the flow stopped and she went at him again only to cause him pull the trigger again. The pain rose in my heart as I watched her getting shot.

"O-Olivia" I strained.

I could see the pool of blood spreading wider under my body now. With her wounds healing instantly, she rushed over to me and turned me onto my back. Her soft hands held my face gently as she spoke.

"Faith, tell me, do you want to die this time?" I was surprised that she really asked that.

A smile tugged at my lips, "I-I want to b-be free."

Tears swelled in her eyes; "I love you, Faith" she kissed my forehead and held me close to her chest so the last thing I would hear is her heart beating. It was rapid at first but as I closed my eyes, it turned steady.

_Bud-dumb, bud-dumb, bud-dumb, bud-dumb, bud-dumb, bud-dumb…_

"I-I love you…too" I strained before everything went black and I could only hear my own heart beat.

_Bud-dumb, bud-dumb, bud-dumb, bud…dumb, bud…dumb, bud…dumb, bud…dumb, bud… …dumb, bud… … …_


	7. Enter the Sex Tease

(Olivia's POV)

I just knelt there, sobbing as I held her corpse. She was gone…again and all I did was grief instead of instantly losing my sanity. Zero walked over and just stared down at us. He was still holding the gun but it was pointed to the floor by his foot.

"Why…" was all I said to him.

"Experimenting" was his answer.

Before I could stand up and attack him again, I heard coughing. My eyes were drawn back down to my sister, who had just coughed up blood. Then, I glanced at her bullet wound. Oh my God, the skin was slowly healing! I watched with hope as her eye lids fluttered.

Immediately, I pressed my ear to her blood stained shirt, listening desperately…

…_dumb…bud…dumb…bud…dumb…bud-dumb…bud-dumb…bud-dumb…_

It was slow but beating! Once the wound had closed, her eyes stopped fluttering. I watched as her chest rose and fell, breathing! I held her tightly, thinking nothing other that 'Faith is alive!'

Then, Logan slammed Zero against the wall, bone-claws ready to impale, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"If she can be revived once, she can revive herself again" Zero smirked evilly.

The man let out a growl with his claws retracted before turning towards us, seeing Victor crouched in front of me.

"Is she okay?" the shirtless immortal asked.

"I think so, the wound is healed, her heart is beating slowly but at least she's breathing" I slightly smiled.

"Can you carry her to my room? I'm strong but not strong enough to carry her." he nodded and reached to pick her up but I snatched his wrist with bruising force. "If you hurt her at all, I swear I'll shish-kabob you" I glared before releasing him.

He just raised his eyebrows and picked her up, taking her away. I looked over to Zero, who was still smirking. With a frown, I simply gave him the finger and left without a word or a threat. Great, the day I wear a beautiful sundress, it gets all bloody.

When I went to my room, seeing Faith on the bed, I sorted the clothes in the bag into different drawers in the new dresser. With the dresser full, I left an outfit on the nightstand so she could change when she wakes up. I was about to leave to room when I noticed I was still wearing the red-stained sundress.

I turned towards my resting sister, thinking 'I bet she's just going to stay asleep.'

Choosing another outfit, I turned my back to her and got changed but instead of changing into a regular outfit, I got into a bikini. It was a little tight, red, had green stars over the breasts and another star on the bottom half, in the front. It had to be tied in the back again so I was smart and tied in front of me before pulling it behind my head.

"Got a spare?" I whirled around to see Faith propped up on her elbows with a smile on her face.

Smiling back, I hugged her and told her to go wash off first. I didn't know why she was happy all of a sudden when coming back from the dead. While she washed up, I picked out a green bikini with red stars in the same places as mine. For some reason, those two were the only bikinis I had.

Then we headed out to the pool for some fun.

…

**(WARNING: Even **_**I **_**blushed while typing this POV)**

(Wade's POV)

Victor was lying on the purple, bubble-floater bed thing in the middle of the pool with sunglasses and black trunks. Chris was drinking a martini, enjoying the sunrays in his blue swim-shorts. Meanwhile, I was getting a slight tan. I would have brought a Speedo if I was alone but since I wasn't I just wore red trunks. We were all relaxing until we suddenly heard woo-hoo.

I opened my eyes and my face went deep red but not from the sun. I saw two lovely, D-cupped women in bikinis running towards the pool. I couldn't stop staring at there chests, watching them bounce. however, if i wasn't staring at Ollie's jugs, i would have paid more attention to her scars, like the large, old burn on her right thigh.

Next, the two girls cannon-balled into the water, startling Victor into rolling off the floater-thing. Chris and I couldn't help but laugh at Victor's surprised face. The girls came up with ear-to-ear grins when they saw his face as well.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" he smirked back before taking them down with a bear hug.

The shy Chris just smiled and stayed where he was why I sneaked in. Thank God I could hold my breath for a very long time. As the two were distracted with a certain wild man, I silently rose behind one of the twins in the red bikini. I thought it was Faith and I knew Victor had his eyes on her from the first minute so I decided to do him a favor. While about to pull a prank, I noticed the scars all over her back. Wow, she must have had a bad past as well.

Then, I pulled one of the bikini strings behind her neck, causing the top to fall. The second the top fell, I glanced to my left and realized something. Faith was standing next to her in the _green_ bikini…so that means…oh shit.

_Olivia _whirled around, squealing, to hide her breasts but that's when they came into my view. I couldn't believe how scarlet red my face was. While she fixed her top, her twin kept slapping and pushing me.

"How would you feel if all of a sudden, I ripped of your bathing suit in front of your friends, huh?" she yelled.

Thankfully, Olivia placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and said "its okay, Faith, I fixed it."

However, when she walked away slowly due to the water, glaring at me, Olivia whispered something to her. It was to quiet for me but I was able to hear one word but it was in Italian, the one language I didn't know. The next thing she did caused me to blush harder…she kissed me!

Her arms were draped around my neck and I could feel the attractive woman's breasts press to my chest. Hesitantly, I hung my arms around her waist and swiped my tongue by her bottom lip. Hot dog! She opened her mouth against mine and granted entry. Next, she grinded her hips against mine harshly. It hurt in a great way but since this was against the wall of the pool, I felt pancaked. However, the pleasure I got caused my breath to hitch and I released a groan, making up for the pain.

In the background, I heard Victor ask Faith something but right now, it wasn't important to me. All I wanted was Olivia now.

Sure, I was always big talk and a huge flirt but it was like she knew just where my most pleasurable spots were. I never felt anything like a woman until she worked me like that, causing me to groan and moan easily. She wound me so tight like a violin string

Finally, she pulled away and smiled sexily at me before looking up, "Hello, Stryker" she greeted.

"Hello, Olivia, I see your behavior is improving" I heard Stryker's voice behind me.

"Oh, I'm _very _much improving" she grinded her hips against mine again, causing my body to tingle and shake slightly.

"Wade, I need you for a solo mission" he replied as I cursed all the curses I could think of in my head.

I groaned and the redhead backed away from me so I could hop out. For some reason, everyone-except for Stryker-looked shocked and laughed. The older man in front of me just cleared his throat and gazed upwards. At that moment, Salvatore walked towards us in orange trunks.

"Whoa, baby, I knew you were good-looking but I didn't know you were good-lookin' _there _too!" he smiled widely at me.

What the…I glanced down and cursed loudly. My trunks were gone, but not only that, I was…_excited_! I jumped back into the pool to hide it but when I was back in, I noticed that my shorts were pinned to the pool wall underwater by knives. I couldn't believe it; Olivia did all that to get me aroused and pants me with blades from her knees.

I plucked the knives from the wall, leaving them on the poolside as I pulled on the shorts. Covered, I resurfaced and held my excitement back with the waistband. I tried to forget the embarrassing moment as I followed the old man but when I glanced back, I saw Olivia blowing a kiss in my direction with a wink. Apparently, somebody wanted to play hard-ball.

**(What did you guys think? Should I make the story M because of that or no?)**


	8. Secrets Behind These Scars

(Wade's POV)

I came back to the base the next day, covered in red and vomit from when I impaled someone who saw the carnage I caused too bad he threw up the same time I stabbed him. Anyway, I smelled like crap and I needed to take a shower. On the way to my room that had a bathroom connected to it, I ran into Olivia.

"Hey, little Ms. Teaser" I greeted.

"Hey, Wade, wanna train later? I need to work on my hand-to-hand combat since I'm already done training awkwardly with a certain bastard named Zero." she asked.

"How was it awkward?"

"Well, mother-fucker killed Faith yesterday and she was lucky to come back to life." I was surprised by the words.

"Um, okay, that's not something you hear everyday" I replied and agreed to train later.

I was about to leave until her hand caught my shoulder, "Wade, wait" she gasped.

I turned back to her and for a minute, we were silent, just staring into each others' eyes. Slowly, I leaned down to kiss her and she stepped forward. Our eyes fluttered until they were closed but when our lips were about to touch, she pulled away, timid.

"Um, holy shit, you have a human ear in you hair!" her eyes were wide.

I opened my eyes, wondering if she was lying or not until I reached up and felt something soft yet wet on my head. It actually _was _an ear.

"So, how was the solo mission?" she asked.

"Fun, actually, usually, people just go 'argh, ow' and start swearing at me. But a lot of the guy's body guards were mutants so watching them try not to die was fun." I smiled, throwing the ear out the window.

She squinted at me for a moment, "Oh shit, you're bleeding."

"Huh, oh, I still have a bunch of adrenaline so I didn't really feel it." I noticed the deep gash up the side of my upper left arm.

She took my hand, "Come with me, I think I remember where the infirmary is."

I followed her without any sign of protest; I thought it was cute how she cared about just a gash. Finally, she found the infirmary and told me to sit down on a stool. I watched her wheel over a cart with a tray on it. There was a stretchy line of rubber, a needle, a long string of thread, bandages and extended tweezers.

While I was staring at the sharp needle, I almost didn't notice her un-latching the dirty, thick, weighted vest I wore. When she started unbuttoning my shirt, I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Wow, I was just waiting for the day you'd be undressing me."

"Relax, there's nothing between us, Wade. What happened in the pool was just a prank" ouch, that hurt.

"Aww, deny it all you want, it happened, baby."

She tied a tourniquet extra-tight above the gash to stall the blood flow, "Have you been feeling any signs of fatigue, dizziness and/or light-headed?"

"Ever since I got off the jet, why?" I asked, starting to feel light-headed again.

"You've lost a lot of blood, I'm surprised you didn't faint" she picked op a spray from the bottom shelf of the cart.

"I'm just full of surprise-ow!" I was cut off.

The spray stung in the wound, dis-infecting it, before she picked up the needle with the tweezers. When she tried to suture it, I leaned away from the needle.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, her green eyes drawn up to mine.

"Many things, one of them is: I don't like needles" I admitted.

"Oh, come here, you big fucking baby" she pulled me back.

I could deal with anything sharp, blunt and spiky hitting me but I absolutely **hated **needles. ¼ of the way through it, she stopped, starring at my averting eyes.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"What? No, I'm not crying" my voice was cracking. "Okay, maybe…"

After that, she went back to the stitching and once it was done, she wrapped it in bandages. Seeing the expression on my face, the redhead pulled me into a hug. At first, I was surprised by the sudden embrace but that doesn't mean I didn't hug back. I could feel her hand stroke the back of my head with the other flat against my back.

When she stepped back, I asked "Doesn't the barf bother you?"

"No, why the hell would it?"

"Uh, maybe because it smells more horrible that crap" I rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, I can't smell, I mean, I can breathe through my nose but that's just fucking _it_." she replied.

"What happened, why can't you smell?" I asked, really wondering why.

"In one of the cage matches for that bastard, Joe, a mutant I fought could spit acid at great distances. When I was on top of him, the damn guy spat his acid up my nose and burned some nerves. The burns healed but the nerves that helps me smell didn't heal at all." she untied the tourniquet and asked what was my blood type

"O Negative" I answered.

"Huh, same as mine and Faith's" she glanced back at me.

Wow, what a coincidence. "I can't curl my toes on my left foot" I randomly said.

"How come?" she put a bag of blood in the microwave since cold blood would kill me. **(That's really true)**

"I shattered every bone in my foot once from a car accident, where my foot was crushed. When it was repaired, the toes were aligned a little wrong so I can't curl my toes at all. If I kick anything with my left foot as hard as I can toe-first, the bones in my toes would be _force _to curl so they'd break." I explained.

She took the bag out the microwave, hooked it up to an I.V. and put a needle in my right wrist with some tape over it. The young woman pulled a stool up and we just kept telling the stories of scars and once broken bones. Turns out, she had serious burns down her right thigh from an accident with Salvatore the Pyro at the farm. The burns were faded but still notable. No wonder her brother threatened me before, he didn't want anyone to hurt her like how he once did.

Then, I asked a question that I wondered ever since Faith came, "Why are you so violent with your sister?"

"We've always been violent towards each other, ever since we were infants" she answered. "I don't exactly know why but when ever we see each other, the anger just fucking bubbles up and we can't help but just beat the shit out of the other."

"My turn, when she first came, how did you know it wasn't me?" she asked.

"Oh, that's easy, she was wearing lip gloss, had hair dye and a type of copper blouse. None of those things were in the bags I gave you and I figured none of the guys would have that crap. Plus, it wasn't like you to randomly come on to me unless if you were dominating like yesterday." I smiled and tapped her nose, "Boop, I almost forgot my little sour-mouthed-Suzy can't go a minute or two at all without swearing."

"Wow, we're that different?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely" I answered.

It was silent for a moment until I asked "Yesterday, when you pulled your, um, prank, I just want to let you know that I really, really liked what you did. Where did you learn all that? I'm sure it doesn't come by instinct."

She lowered her sad gaze, "Well…I was in love before. It was during my cage-fighting time. My cage was put next to one of a young man named Derek Retep. On my first night there, he saw me crying and he comforted me. I told him everything that happened at the farm and even when I was a complete 'Mega-bitch' to him, he told me he loved me. Even under all the ugly I showed everyone, he saw true beauty inside me. Joe found out about us and when there was a shortage of cages, he placed Derek in mine. For one night, we were together but…I wasn't ready to go all the way. The next day, that mother-fucker, Joe, had Derek put against the toughest, most blood-thirsty mutant. What was even worse was that he forced me to watch my first lover die from being ripped apart. The last fucking thing he told me was that… he loved me!"

Tears fell from her eye so I wiped them away and tilted her head up with a sad smile, "I'm sorry for your loss but I'm sure that if he could tell you one thing, he would ask you to move on and be happy…to live."

She threw her arms around me, sobbing on to my bare shoulder. All I did was hold and comfort her but when she finally stopped crying, she looked at me and told me the one thing that made my heart lift high.

"I love you, Wade" she sniffled as I wiped her eyes.

"I love you too, Ollie" I softly smiled.

We kissed and just held each other for a few minutes until we started to get _excited_. I took her hand in mine and ran out of the infirmary, to my room.


	9. Life and Death

(Olivia's POV)

It was morning when I just laid there with my head on his chest, pulled up to him by that arm around my waist. Lightly, my fingers slowly dance on the skin of his chest. My body still tingled under the warmth of the blanket as I snuggled up to Wade's body. Soon, I could feel his arm slightly tighten around me as he placed a small kiss onto my forehead.

Then, there was a loud pounding on the door, startling me as he let out a small chuckle.

"It's open!" he called.

"Wade, we need to…I'll come back another time" John walked in and turned on his heel when he saw us.

"No, its fine, we're just…resting" he said almost awkwardly.

"You have a mission with me, Sal, Zero, Logan, Creed, Faith and Fred" I felt Wade's muscles tighten up at the sound of my brother's name.

"'Kay, be right there" Wade gave me a quick kiss before sliding out of bed.

"Man, cover your-self up" John turned away.

"Wait, I've been here longer that Faith and Sal so why do _they _get to go on a mission?" I asked.

"Dunno but Stryker said he'd let ya in on the next one." the black man responded.

I watched as the two talked back and fourth about the mission as the swordsman got dressed. He gave me a kiss again but longer and I wished him luck. He just grinned and pressed his forehead to mine, reaching behind his head. He lifted a chain and moved it over to my neck, letting the necklace hang there.

"I don't need luck…I have you" he whispered before leaving, calling bye as he picked up his swords in their sheaths on the way out.

Taking a deep breath, I lay back on the bed and looked at the necklace he gave me. The sight of what was on the chain made a wide smile spread on my face. It was his dog-tags. I held the tags between my fingers, turning them until the twisted chain was tight around my neck. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach.

I raced to the bathroom, naked, and fell to my knees in front of the toilet, bile rocketing up my throat. Instantly, I felt nauseous and horrible as I had to flush the toilet. I kept trying to hold back my hair but the more I tried to hold it, the closer it got to my mouth. Then, I felt a pair of hands holding my hair for me as I hugged the toilet.

"Let me guess, you got too drunk and couldn't hold it down?" I heard Chris' voice.

"No" I coughed, flushing again. "I just woke up with Wade; he left for a mission, then this shit happened."

"Wait, you're naked and woke up with Wade…" he was clueless at first until it hit him. "You two finally…" he was speech-less.

"Yes but…I don't fucking know why this happening" more bile came up when I paused.

"Maybe it's just stomach flu; I heard it's been going around. Or it could have been something in the pool. Did you know that you can get STD's from sitting in a hot-tub with a person who has it? The water's warm enough to spread the bacteria and-" I cut him off.

"Chris" I interrupted.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Shut the hell up" I simply said before I threw up again and I was sure my stomach was empty by now. "I bet it's just a small damn flu, I usually don't get sick but eh" I shrugged.

Wobbly, I stood up and washed up so I could get dressed before getting breakfast. Strangely, I felt like having eggs and pancakes instead of cereal. But when I made some, I just couldn't _stop! _Next thing I knew, we ran out of eggs and batter. Soon, I was in the training room with Chris. I was running laps around the gym while he was just behind me, jogging. He was slightly falling behind as I randomly asked a question.

"Did it bother you?" I asked.

"Did _what _bother me?"

"When you saw me naked and throwing up, did it that shit bother you?" I clarified, suddenly angry for some reason.

"No, not really, besides, I'm gay so you and Wade don't have to worry about it" I was surprised by his words.

"Wow, maybe you could get together with Sal, he swings the same way too" I looked back at him, smiling and instantly happy.

Then, my feet were pulled out from under me and my upper body was thrown forward. I tripped over the low, beginner's balance beam. Shaking my head at myself, I got back up and suddenly felt sick again. As quick as I could, I dashed out of the gym and into the bathroom to throw up again.

…

(Wade's POV)

I bit my lip in the jet, thinking to when I told Salvatore I wasn't gay before we went on to the jet. Somehow, he still held a smile but when no one was looking, he looked just sad and slightly angry. Sighing softly, I daydreamed about what would happen if Olivia never joined the team.

If she never joined the team, she'd still be fighting and me…I'd be dead. The solo mission I had, I got broken ribs from that, bruises and slight fractures but I never told anyone about. If I did, it would have been what my dad called 'a sign of weakness'. When I was beaten horribly, it was the thought of coming home to Olivia that kept me going. The thought of coming home to her dead enraged me enough to kill for survival. I bet dad would have called me a marsh-mellow and…other bad words if he knew that.

If she never came to the team, Faith and Salvatore wouldn't be here. Victor wouldn't be in love and a bit shy to tell the redheaded twin. Chris wouldn't have had his eyes on her brother either. Just having one person in the group saved a life and helped others fall in love. I smiled nicely with my eyes closed as I leaned my head back.

"Hmm, someone's happy" Faith smiled at me.

"Yup" I simply answered, eyes still closed.

"What about?" Fred asked, curious.

"He…got _busy _last night" John chuckled.

"Well, it wasn't me and I haven't seen any lady-friends at the…oh my God, did you…with Olivia?" Faith stood up in the jet as her brother grabbed her wrist, trying to tug her back down to her seat.

Seeing the anger in her eyes, I scooted down the bench and pressed against the wall.

"Hey, she agreed to do it and when we did it, I was using protection!" I nearly panicked as she was practically vibrating with anger.

"Wait, which brand did you use?" Logan asked, concerned.

"Um, Trojan Strong, why do you ask?"

His eyes widened along with some of the others and Faith immediately stopped vibrating the molecules above her feet. I glanced around at them, confused.

"What, why are you guys looking at me like that?" I panic rose in my chest, scaring me for once.

"Dude…" Salvatore shook his head.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"There have been reports of that brand never working!" Salvatore answered, "It's practically Teletubby-strong!"

Then, my heart sunk deep in my chest and even our pilot, Zero, glanced back at me. With a shocked expression, I looked at him, seeing a missile flying right at us!

"ZERO, LOOK OUT!" I screamed.

The Korean man whipped his head forward and swerved the jet, trying to dodge it. Too late. The weapon was able to hit the left wing and the plane started rolling in the sky. Since some of us weren't wearing seat-belts, some of us-including me-were thrown around.

I could hear screams, grunts and shrieks as Faith clung desperately to Victor, who was holding her. I shut my eyes, feeling everything hit me as my hands frantically reached for something to hold. Then, I accidentally grabbed the lever that opened the door! In a flash, I was sucked out of the jet along with Fred and Faith. The last thing I remembered was falling with a hurricane of wind rushing against my body and the sense of 'I'm going to die today…I'm going to die, not knowing if I truly impregnated Olivia'.

**(So, is Ollie really just sick with mood swings or is she preggers? Will Wade die before seeing his baby's face? Will Faith plummet to her death without experiencing her first kiss with Victor? If Sal survives miraculously, will he fall for Chris? Who knows? PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !)**


	10. Pain Under The Smiling Mask

(Olivia's POV)

I leaned back on the couch after a large lunch with Chris. 'It's been nearly a month since the guys came back, I hope they're okay' I thought. For some reason, he kept giving me strange looks. He sat next to me and finally spoke.

"Are you sure-" I interrupted him.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm just a little sick, now stop asking, God damn" I sighed, very annoyed.

"But you've been having mood swings, a LOT cravings and eating half the fridge." he wouldn't stop giving me a strange look.

"I'm fine, Chris" I jumped to my feet and turned to him, smiling. "You're worrying too much, let's go shoppin'!"

I grabbed his keys off the counter and ran off with him following behind. We went to the store, bought a bunch of food and drinks. While we were there, I was eyeing the jewelry but Chris was able to drag me away. On the way to the cash register, he sneaked a box into the cart. It said 'Pregger-tester' but to tell the truth, I didn't know what they were.

On the way home, I was about to crack open a beer when the short man stopped me.

"What the hell?" I turned to him.

"Not yet, I just want to be absolutely sure" he put in the cup-holder.

"Sure about _what?_"

He was silent so I yelled the question, "I think you're pregnant!" he finally answered.

"So why can't I drink?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because alcohol might hurt the baby and make it deformed." he explained, stopping at a red light and taking a small sip from the can.

Then, next thing I know, the can is almost empty and he starts swerving like a maniac! I screamed at him to slow down or pull over but he wouldn't listen. He started singing 'oh, my darling' and gaining speed.

"Fuck this" I said under my breath and un-buckled my seat belt.

I punched him so hard; he was knocked out and quickly sat on his lap, driving the best I could. At first, the vehicle drifted until I turned the wheel away. True, I didn't know how to drive but I'd rather learn as I go than crash, dying and endangering my possible baby.

Thankfully, there was no one on the road today and I've seen the others use the GPS often so I almost knew exactly what to do. A computer voice sounded, giving me directions back to the base. Finally, we were home and Chris woke up, seeing me on his lap.

"Oh, baby" he slurred. "Not really my type but it'll do."

I squeaked as his hands went up to my chest with something poking me from behind. I really hoped it was his cell phone in his pocket. Getting out of the van, I watched him roll out, laughing like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes at him and decided to drag him to his room first. I held his hands, pulling him along with my back starting to ache.

I walked backwards to the living room, "Olivia" I heard Stryker's voice.

I dropped the giggling idiot and turned around to see the old man, "Hey, what?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but…on the way to a mission I assigned the rest of the team…the jet was struck with a missile. They jet was able to safely crash-land in Oklahoma. However, the door was opened just over Kansas and we lost a few of our soldiers. the team has been searching for weeks for the ones we've lost but...no one was found. I'm afraid Fred Dukes, Wade Wilson and…Faith Davis are dead." my heart sunk lower at those three names.

Sudden rage bubbled up inside and I grabbed him by the jacket, slamming him against the wall.

"You said I didn't know what the hell I was rushing into? Did you even know what shit you were rushing them into? Why the fuck would you just fucking send my family and friends into battle without knowing if those bastards had missiles?" I screamed in his face.

"I swear on my grave that I had no idea" was all he had to say.

Enraged, I threw the old man across the room and dashed outside, feeling the anger reach the surface of my skin…that and a bunch of blades. It wasn't until I was out in the forest that I released, weapons flying every where. They stabbed the trees, the ground, the small creatures around but I didn't care. The skin healed and I immediately collapsed to my knees, my vision hazing from the tears.

My shoulders shook as my breath hitched, "GOD DAMN IT" I sobbed.

Soon, I felt something on my shoulder, I looked up but I didn't see a hand. It was a branch hanging low from a tree, due to one of the knives cutting half of the limb. Filled to the brim with grief, I curled up on the leaf-covered ground and sobbed alone. 'Wade, Faith and Fred are dead' was the only thing going through my mind.

A few days later, I was just standing in the doorway of Wade's room. I couldn't help but think back to when I confessed my past to him. I thought of how he held me and said he loved me no matter how messed up my life was. It was just like with Derek Retep. We were together for one night and they died the next day.

In the kitchen, I could hear the guys talking.

Salvatore slammed his fist on the table, "Screw it, I'm going to talk to her."

Chris grabbed his wrist, "Just give her time."

"He's right, she needs time to cry it all out, to let go of the grief" Logan agreed.

"What the hell do you know about her? I've known her for years and you known her for how long? She's my damn sister and I know what's best for her!" Salvatore yelled at him.

I walked into the kitchen with a smile, "Guys, I'm fine, I'm used to losing people I loved."

I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and drank, "So, when's the funerals?" I asked.

"Next Friday, we haven't found their remains so we're going to do it a different way" Victor informed in a blank way, the wild animalistic grin gone forever.

"'Kay, I'll be in the gym." I left, my smile fading back into grief as I walked away.

On the way, I stopped to change into black yoga pants and white wife-beater. I could feel my anger surfacing again so I taped my knuckles and started beating the punching bag. I threw fist after fist at it, letting it absorb my anger and anguish. It was until my hands ached and my breath went heavy that I stopped, holding the bag.

"You're an odd one, you know that?" I heard a voice.

"Leave me alone, Zero, I'm not in the mood" I warned.

"Ah, I almost forgot the mood swings that come with the pregnancy" I whirled around when I heard him say that.

"What pregnancy?"

"Don't play dumb, I saw the tests in the bathroom trash can." he glared. "Three were positive, one was negative."

"Okay, so, I'm pregnant" I crossed my arms, "What about it?"

"Tell the others the father is none other that the deceased Wade Wilson…" he smirked, "…or I will."

"Okay, but let me ask you this…what do you have to gain from this?" I asked.

"My intentions are secret, they're no use if I let them be known" he turned around and left.

On the way out, I shot a ninja-star at him, just missing his head. It was planted in the wall in front of him.

"If I can tell them about the farm, I'm sure they can handle a pregnancy" I scowled.

He just smirked at me again like a douche bag and left. God, I hate him.


	11. Tears of Joy

**(It's a little short, sorry)**

(Olivia's POV) _-Funeral day-_

I wore a black dress with a black veil and carried six dark red roses **(Black clothes and dark red roses are signs of mourning)** with me. The men wore black button-ups and maybe a tux or two. I was almost surprised Stryker even bothered to show up. We had 3 small wooden boats with candles on the ends. The pictures placed in the center of each of them. We all brought flowers and gently placed them into each boat before pushing them away.

First to go was Fred, then Faith, and finally Wade.

"Good bye, Wade, I hope I'll see you in Heaven" I whispered as I pushed away his boat.

I placed a hand on my slightly bulging belly, feeling the baby to slightly kick. I tear rolled down my cheek, my heart aching with despair. A hand was placed on my shoulder; I looked over to see Logan.

"The bodies, where ever they are, will decay…but their spirits will live on in our hearts and memories." was all he had to say to get me to smile sadly.

Back at the base, I cooked up dinner but I barely ate anything until I felt the baby start kicking again. My hand lowered to my stomach, rubbing it as if trying to soothe the child. The kicks faded as I ate but when my plate was empty the kicks came back up.

'I know, babe, I miss him too' I thought.

Then, I felt a hand on my belly; I looked over to see Salvatore smiling for comfort. I smiled back and looked at the rest of the team. Victor didn't eat, the others looked sad as Zero appeared just fine. Taking a deep breath, I left the table to go to my room and lay down.

A few days later, I was fighting hand-to-hand with Logan but he was careful not to damage my stomach. It wasn't long before he was able to twist my arms behind my back. Releasing me, he talked about what I could do to improve my fighting since I was starting to get rusty.

Sighing, I walked away and said I was going to get some water. Biting my lip, I opened the door and walked outside to head out to the garden. However, when I was walking in the hallway, I noticed a line of bright red rose petals leading to Wade's room for some reason. Like the paranoid woman I was, I grew out a dagger and clutched it in my hands. I cautiously swung the door open and looked inside. The petals led to the bed with it forming a heart and a small business-looking card. Wow…how sappy…I lurked forward, whipping my head around to spot any traps.

'Have everyone at the front of the base' it said in small writing.

Since I've already lost hope, I thought it was a trap. I took the card and dashed to the gym as fast as I could.

_-20 minutes later-_

We stood at the front of the base, waiting for something to happen. Due to suspicion, I wore a bullet-proof vest under a large shirt and had Zero on the roof with a sniper, hiding. I sighed, uneasy with the baby kicking like a soccer star. Incase if this was a trap, John held my wrist, ready to teleport if there was any danger.

"Screw this, I'm leaving" Victor turned away.

"Wait, I see something!" Salvatore gasped as we all looked in the same direction.

There was a large man holding something…or someone. It took us a minute to realize who they were. It was Fred and Faith! He was holding her for some reason, I repeated in my head 'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead!'

Our group ran practically full speed at the two and asked what the heck happened. Turns out, Faith was bone-skinny and two weak to walk. I could help but smile sadly as she kissed Victor, hugging him.

"When we fell, Fred used himself to cushion our fall." Faith smiled at us before Victor took her inside.

I guess they were so happy about them returning that they forgot to ask about another person.

"Olivia, what's wrong? Aren't you happy your sister's back?" Chris asked, Sal's arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm freaking fantastic…it's just that…that damn Wade isn't here" my smile faded with my heart aching.

I turned away from the others, my hand holding the dog-tags he gave me. However, when I turned around, I noticed another person coming. The man was limping and beaten horribly. Then, hope sparked up in my chest, lifting my sunken heart. It was Wade! I wasn't exactly sure what I was feeling but it was enough to drive me running as fast as I could towards him.

Tears were in my eyes as I held the man, kissing him and just holding him. I could feel his hands limply hug back before more pressure was put down on me.

"Guys, help!" I called with my knees about to buckle.

Immediately, he was taken to the infirmary and bandages. It almost hurt to see him in that injured state. I had to wait a few hours to see him. He told me he had to sell his swords to rent a car but it was stolen not far from the base. I was surprised that a martial-arts master would get this beat up from a hijacking.

"Wade, I have something to tell you" I smiled sadly, taking his hand to my stomach.

Almost on cue, the baby kicked against his hand and he gave me a surprised look.

"There's something I have to tell you as well" I leaned down to kiss him. "I love the soon-to-be-father."

"…and I love the soon-to-be-mother" he replied, kissing back.

**(I kinda got the idea from the ending of a book called 'The Incredible Journey' but morphed it a little. Plus, the next the chapter's going to be that last chapter and a little short. See ya!)**


	12. Lullaby for a Stormy Nights

(Olivia's last POV) -16 months later-

I sat in the rocking chair next to the crib, holding the baby. The little girl giggled in my arms, not going to sleep. She held my finger with a strong grip, liking the diamond ring Wade gave me. Heh, mama's little muscle-girl. She had my red hair and Wade's hazel eyes.

"Little Scarlet, the girl with super-strength and a power to control plants." I smiled and tried my best not to swear around her, "I don't know where you got that but then again my mom and dad didn't have similar powers like thing kids too."

I thought it was weird how some parents talked to their kids with baby-talk so I didn't use it.

"I swear, you must eat an energy bar every time I'm not looking" I yawned, seeing the numbers 2:00 on the digital clock. "Fine, I give, I'll sing the lullaby I hate but you love." I cleared my throat.

"_Little child,_

_Be not afraid._

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass,_

_Like an unwanted stranger._

_There is no danger,_

_I am here tonight._

_._

_Little child,_

_Be not afraid._

_The thunder explodes and lightning flash,_

_Illuminates...your tearstained face._

_I am here tonight._

_._

_And someday, you'll know that nature is so._

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land,_

_And forest and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see,_

_In the morning._

_._

_Little child,_

_Be not afraid._

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beans still keep pleasant dreams._

_I am here tonight._

_._

_Little child,_

_Be not afraid._

_The wind makes creatures of our trees;_

_And the branches to hands._

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight._

_._

_And someday, you'll know that nature is so._

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land,_

_And forest and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see,_

_In the morning._

_._

_For you know, once even...I...was a little child..._

_And I was afraid._

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears,_

_Trade sweet sleep for the fears and to give a kiss goodnight._

_._

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these days have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes._

_But it's dark and it's late,_

_So I hold you and wait_

_'Til your frightened eyes do close._

_._

_And someday, you'll know that nature is so._

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land,_

_And forest and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning._

_._

_Everything's fine in the morning._

_The rain will be gone in the morning,_

_But I'll still be here in the morning…" _I sang, seeing her out like a light bulb.

"Huh, mama's got some pipes" Wade stood in the doorway.

I stood up and gently placed Scarlet in the crib. A pair of warm hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards a heated body.

"Wow, just couldn't wait for me in the bed, huh?" I smiled, turning my head to kiss him.

Almost without any strain, he picked me up in his arms and walked over to the bed. Gently, he laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me, still kissing me. When we broke, I just stared lovingly into his eyes and my hand reached over to the nightstand, turning off the lamp with a slight tug.

**(Aww, how sweet. Also, if anyone hasn't noticed, I named the baby, Scarlet, after xXthe. scarlet. roseXx because she commented the most and was very sweet ;D)**


End file.
